Gray Eyes
by juntomatsu
Summary: ummm...this is just a doodle..nothing special just a moment that happens to hinata...it's angsty and all that...it's also hinatacentric...and no i don't know why she's crying...didn't really think that deeply into it..sorry..


_juntomatsu: wwhhhhhhaaaaa ...i just did this doodle...it was something that came to me...so sorry...it's not perfect but neither is juntomatsu...-grins- i'm hoping that this makes sense to everyone..it's a poem, duh...ah and i'm torn...i really don't know if i should tell you what it's about now or wait until the end..to see if you can guess it...__hhmmm...-two hours later-..gak... i still don't know...but i'll be nice and go ahead a tell you what it's about... after you read the thing...-chuckles- i know i'm a stinker...-whispers and points to the bottom of the page-...if you want... just read the footnotes at the end and then read the poem..pssh...it's not like i'll know...right?..-smiles-..._

_disclaimer: uuummm...again i do not own naruto...because if i did then i don't think that i would be doing this...i mean... i think that i would have alot more talent than this and all...although this is my doodle..._

_juntomatsu (again)...ah and i wasn't going to post this...truefully i was going to delete it but i was told by my dark-sensi that i should post it...so here it is..now on to the warnings..._

_warning: ah...this is where i warn you that this is a poem doodle thingy(incase you didn't catch it above) and that i know it's not all that great(incase you've never read one of my doodles)...and that it is just hinatacentric..it's like i'm drawn to her or something...if your still here plz read on..._

Gray mist about

teary mist in her eyes

there-I see pain and sorrow

here-I hear her sobs

why me? She ask me

and I can offer no comfort for her tortured soul

her tormented heart

in the dark we sit

not uttering another word

as I stare into her gray eyes-surrounded by red

how sad-I want to help

yet I have no clue

I gaze away and look about the darkened room

Then return gazing back

Gray staring into gray

I stare into her eyes

and watch the falling tears

Why me?-she ask me again

her face contorts as she begins to cry again

I raise my hand to run through her hair

I shake-silently

as she cries-silently

again another tear streams down her face

as I stare into her eyes

she stares into my own

Gray on gray

and as I wipe my face

there I sit crying-

alone

O. o'

_juntomatsu" -sighs- ookkkaayyy...-pokes you- did it make sense..._

_i meant for it to be hinata sitting infront of a mirror..and she was crying...by herself... only her reflection to keep her company and all that...sorry if it didn't make sense because...-sighs-it made sense to me...-knocks herself on her head- duh...i wrote it..-chuckles-...so anyways...i know that some of you are about to click away on that review button to tell me that her eyes are so not gray but lavender or white -shrugs- i know...but you know sometimes people's eyes(basically those with blueish or greenish eyes unless you have boring brown eyes like me-sighs-) tend to 'fade' or 'brighten' with their moods...that's what i meant... doing the whole 'gray on gray 'thing... something like when she's sad her eyes are more gray then white or lavender(whatever makes you happy)...well i hope that it cleared up some confusion and all because i just confused myself..can't be good ah ha ha...and as for the reason she's crying..i'm sure that you can come up with something... i'm not very good at going into details...that and just too lazy..i will not lie..._

_so...same thing as before...ahhem...plz review if you want..or don't if you don't...and of course if you feel the need to flame then do so...but you were warned...-blinks- eh...what do you mean that you weren't?..-blushes-...ack...i forgot to add that in my warning...-chuckles because she's embarassed- ...sorry-bows- plz forgive me..but if you wish to flame me than by all means plz do...but this is a poem doodle...thanks again for reading and all -happily glomps all the readers-_

_juntomatsu_


End file.
